Love Note
by Mike224
Summary: This is an action packed, yet humorous parody of the Death Note series. In this story you will find out why Misa is obsessed with Light. Read it if you are intrested in fangenerated answers to the stories puzzles.
1. Chapter 1

Susan bang twisted a strand of her black hair as she gazed at the ceiling. Cupid, her Tiginami, was staring at the young girl as she lie in bed. The Tiginami's body was in the form of a bunny, although he had golden wings and smooth black-button eyes.

"So the little princess is finally awake eh?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed. After being awake for a couple minutes, Susan was always wide awake.

"Why so excited?" Cupid asked with a puzzled face.

"Well, I have been considering that deal."

A mischievous smile spread across the bunny's face.

"You are interested in the eyes of a Tiginami, right?"

"Yes, please give them to me!" Susan begged.

"Well according to the rules I must clearly state the deal." The floating bunny made a golden scroll poof into his hands. "To receive the eye's of a Tiginami, you must give half of your remaining life span to him. When you have the eyes of a Tiginami, you will be able to see who is attracted to whom." After reading the scroll, Cupid crushed the golden scroll into thin air.

"We have a deal!" Susan exclaimed.

Cupid put his hands over Susan's eyes. Suddenly, for a split second, her eyes grew bright red then returned to there natural color. She looked at Cupid with a smile.

"Why can't I see who you like?"

The rabbit blushed nervously "Well you can not see the crush of any Tiginami, or owner of a Love Note."

"Man that sucks!" Lisa muttered as she twisted her hair again. To her shock it was already 9:30 in the morning. School started in 15 minutes! She grabbed her Love Note and dashed out the door, with Cupid close behind. On the subway to school, Susan reviewed the rules of the Love Note.

_When two peoples name are written in this book side by side, they will become attracted to each other. Forty seconds after you write the names of the new couple, you may write of which degree they are attracted. There are four degrees. With the first degree, the two only have a small crush on each other. If you choose the forth degree, the couple will be madly obsessed with each other._

_If someone else has the power of a death or love note, they can not be affected by this note. _


	2. Chapter 2

As she paced out of the subway, Susan noticed somebody whose crush she could not read. Did this person have a Death Note? His name was Yagami Light. He looked kind of nerdy, with books piled under his left arm. Susan turned her head quickly as the questions of paparazzi rang in her ears. Misa, a popular model in Japan, was in Tokyo.

Susan was very bored and could use some action. She searched her bag until her hands met the maroon leather of her Love Note. She grabbed her ball pint pen and scratched the following down into her book swiftly.

_Misa and Yagami Light_

_Degree four_

The teenage girl gazed at her clock for forty seconds. Suddenly Misa looked over at Yagami-kun with bright red cheeks. It worked! Misa was in love with light. Cupid laughed with his odd Tiginami chuckle.

When Susan finally arrived at her university, she was thirty five minutes late. Everyone looked up as she entered the room. Trying to avoid attention, she sat down in the nearest seat. There appeared to be a new student sitting next to her. He had black messed up hair, a white long sleeve T-shirt, and abnormally large eyes. He turned very fast towards her.

"Hello, I am Ryuzaki."

"Um…Hi there." Susan said nervously.

Although her parents had forced her to come to college, she always tuned out the Teacher and played with her love note. Cupid was sitting one row behind Susan. Oddly enough, Yagami light was sitting a row in front of her, He was writing on something. Maybe he was making poems about Misa! Susan scooted over in her chair as much as she could to get a closer look. Her eyes opened up ten percent wider then what was possible. Yagami-kun was jotting down names of prisoners in a black book labeled Death note. Susan gasped then slammed her hands over her mouth. Cupid was now on the floor, laughing hysterically. Yagami light looked up at Susan just as Ryuzaki looked down at Yagami. All three students sat in the terribly uncomfortable silence. Suddenly the bell began to ring. As the three walked out the door, Yagami-kun intentionally bumped into Susan causing her to drop her Love Note, while he dropped his Death Note.

"Sorry!" they both said acting embarrassed.

Susan picked up his book and he picked up the Love Note.

They both said "Thank you!" as they exchanged note books…


End file.
